Kawachi Tesshou
Kawachi Tesshou was the sixth Head of The Front of Armament. He was a respected rival of Hanaki Guriko, who fought Guriko a total of four times. His leadership in The Armament was cut short when a drunk driver crashed into his motorcycle, killing him instantly. His death had a profound impact on Shougo, who later succeeded him as head. Tesshou joined the Armament's 5th generation, two months after Togawa Shouta. At first they had a huge fight, but later they became blood brothers. Personality He was a headstrong, unconventional, and very often belligerent but nonetheless beloved by many even outside of the Armament. Thanks to his high charisma, enabling him to solve many big problems with words and guts alone. History Before Joining The Armaments When Tesshou moved to Toarushi, he moved into the room across Nanba's apartment and started talking to his mom, and found out about Nanba's existence. One night, Tesshou barged into Nanba's room all of a sudden and shouted, "Your mother is so kind and you repay her by making her cry?!" Tesshou then proceed to call Nanba as a mole bastard and threw a punch at him ''Worst''; Chapter 62, page 35. After that, they started to hang out together. Middle Schools One day, Shougo was called out by four of his seniors and was beaten for being arrogant and rude to them. By a twist of fate, Tesshou was sitting on the hill, watching their fight and the four goons noticed his presence. They called out Tesshou and asked him his name and assume that Tesshou wanted a fight. Tesshou then sarcastically replied that anyone would watch if they heard that kind of shouts from those goons. After that, one of the goons grab Tesshou by the collar which led to Tesshou beating all of the goons. Shougo, who was watching all that incident was shocked by Tesshou's strength. Back at Kajiya Mid, Shougo was asked by Nara Akira, who was the perpetrator behind the injuries on Shougo's face and insist to get a payback. Shougo then told him to stop and he asked Kim if he know anyone that is bald, and have a cross scar on his face. Kim then revealed that there was indeed someone with the features of which Shougo mentioned that have been causing trouble in the town in the past days, including beating a few of Skelton and Back-Teria's members. After walking around the town to find Tesshou, Shougo gave up and decided to get a rest at a park. Suddenly, Tesshou walked in front of him and Shougo who noticed of him, called out Tesshou and Tesshou suddenly threw a punch at Shougo. Shougo evaded the punch and reveal that he do not want a fight, he just wanted to know who he is. Suddenly, a group of Skelton's members came and Tesshou then finally tell his name before he rushed head on to the Skelton. ''Worst Gaiden: Dokuro'' After he defeat them all, and run away from the cops, he saw a motorcycle parked in an alley that he thinks really cool ''Worst Gaiden: Dokuro''; Chapter 2''. But then he was slandered as the perpetrator who vandalize the motorcycle but he managed to run away from them. After this incident, he thought TFOA was is an evil gang that would vandalize properties. He then met Shougo which asked him for a duel. Tesshou would then go around the town in order to find TFOA [[Worst Gaiden: Dokuro|''Worst Gaiden: Dokuro]]; Chapter 3. After he found TFOA hideout, he found Togawa Shouta who he thought was Takeda Kousei and Kousei asked for a fight. Before the fight was finished, they were stopped by Yanagi Shinji and Inada Genji Worst Gaiden: Dokuro; Chapter 4. His view on TFOA then changed after a talk with Takeda Kousei. He then met Tochiro and Kousei told him to bring Tesshou to the real perpetrator Worst Gaiden: Dokuro; Chapter 5. It was revealed that the perpetrator was actually forced to do the vandalism act by Achira, one of The Kurotaki Alliance's members. Tesshou then went to their hideout and was ambushed by Tabuchi Worst Gaiden: Dokuro; Chapter 6. He then proceed to defeat the latter ''Worst Gaiden: Dokuro''; Chapter 7. TFOA During his early days in the Armament, Tesshou was seen as a hothead, and a loose cannon who was a constant headache for his fellow members of TFOA due to his brash nature and knack for getting into fights with other teams without consent from leadership. This usually earned him disdain from his peers and superiors alike, especially Inada Genji who took it upon himself to reprimand Tesshou for causing trouble, occasionally knocking some sense into the young knucklehead who would one day carry the Armament on his shoulders. Of all his reckless behavior as a young prospect, it all came to a head for Tesshou when his sister was harassed by a student from Suzuran High. Because of Suzuran's infamous reputation, Tesshou would decide to tread lightly, which in his case consisted of famously showing up to Suzuran's personal train station for it's students, known as "Crows Station" everyday looking for the guys responsible for messing with his sister. Due to the interference of his boss, Takeda Kousei, this incident was met with minimal casualty, and in the end Tessho was allowed to avenge the wrongs done to his sister thanks to long time Suzuran vets, Iwashiro Gunji and Zetton. Before becoming the sixth head of TFOA, Tesshou took it upon himself to rear up the young members of the Armament, similar to what Inada Genji did for him in the past. He would take special interest in Murata Shougo, becoming a mentor and elder brother figure to him. Many of the lessons he taught Shougo would become the foundation of the seventh generation of the Armament. He would also tried to fight Hanaki Guriko, and was always training to beat him, but had lost three times already, although Guriko recognized he got stronger. Tesshou also got a big rivalry with Kiyohiro Yoshimi who joined the Armament, both were choices to be the new leader, and their rivalry got bigger as Kousei got sick and had to retire before choosing who it was going to be. Kiyohiro showed a lot of strength and guts dealing with Yoshinari to defend Ogawa Chiharu, but after Zeniya's vice-president Hiwatari Kei bowed to Tesshou to apologize for the matter, Kiyohiro then realized that Tesshou should be the next leader. Tesshou said it was bullshit to let an outsider decide who was the leader and they decided it with a fight. Tesshou became the 6th head of the Armament after that. Death Tesshou died in a tragic accident, being ran over by a drunk driver ''Worst''; Chapter 54, page 17. Several members from 4th and 5th generation attended to his funeral, including Guriko ''Worst''; Chapter 54, page 29-47. Fights * Tesshou vs. Murata Shougo - Won * Tesshou vs. Tabuchi - Won * Tesshou vs. Nanba - Won * Tesshou vs. Takamizawa - Won ''Crows: The Aftermath''; Chapter 3, page 23 * Tesshou vs. Guriko - Lost, four times ''Crows: The Aftermath''; Chapter 4, page 19 ''Worst''; Chapter 27, page 9 Worst; Chapter 17, page 27 * Tesshou vs. Kiyohiro - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 25, page 50 * Tesshou vs. Himekawa Kei - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 73, page 22 Gallery kawachi dokuro color.jpg|Worst Gaiden: Dokuro Kawachi Tesshou.png|prospect Tesshou.JPG|sophomore Who.JPG Kawaishi Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Tesshou tatt.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Crows: The Aftermath Category:Worst Category:The Front of Armament Fifth Generation Category:The Front of Armament Sixth Generation Category:Deceased Category:Crows: Burning Edge